Untameoble Fury
by Hell Warrior
Summary: Espio can't control his anger and when Shadow comes along can someone help him? No flames please


Untamable Fury

Espio, the best of the best at ninja martial arts. He could take on any one at any time. Oh! sorry yes the story. Well the story begins when Espio was in his room staring at his martial arts

trophies and medals. He started saying to himself "why doesn't he like me, why doesn't he notice me, why doesn't he see how hard I'm trying?"

He was talking about his guardian who happens to be a ninja martial arts teacher. He has trained Espio mentally, physically, and violently. That is how Espio is so great at that. But what

you or Espio don't know is that when the martial arts teacher found and kept Espio is that Espio

was very weak. He didn't have the strength to do the obstacles his guardian put for him.

So Espio's guardian he bought a strength chemical and had put it in Espio's mouth for it could go down Espio's throught when Espio was sleeping. Espio then did everything his guardian through at him.

But what his guardian didn't know the chemical had also messed with Espio's brain.

But to the story, Espio was angry and he went to his guarding which was meditating and told him "why can't you appreciate me?" "what are you jealous that I'm better than you?"

His guarding than shouted at him "what you wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be in that condition, you wouldn't be anything without me so if I was you I'd shout the hell up!"

His guardian then said at him "no wonder your parents left you." "My parents did not leave me they died" he responded in a really angry voice. "I see they couldn't stand you" said his guardian Espio responded angrier "shut up." "See that that is anger I taught you that emotion." "you just have made me suffer" Espio said. "if I made you suffer why did you stay?"

asked the guardian.

Espio then got out of control and took out a ninja star and through it at his guardian so fast he couldn't see it. The guardian's head just fell on the ground followed by the body. All you could see is a headless person on the ground and a puddle of blood.

After he heard police cars coming toward the house. The police had arrived. Espio just starred at them and took out his stars. They shouted "freeze, put the weapons down." Instead he just through the stars and hit the police. The police dropped. He also had killed them.

The paramedics saw what he did to the police so they screamed and ran "aghaaaaaaaaa!" Espio took out his stars. You can only hear the screams of fear then they stopped screaming. Everything was silent then you hear a thump as the body's hit the ground. The chemical had messed with his brain and made him loose control.

He had killed his guardian, some police officers, and some paramedics. There was blood every where on the ground. As he approached to retrieve his bloody ninja stars. He also fell to the ground he got up and didn't know what happened. He saw so much blood he freaked out and ran to the city.

"What have I done to all those people, they were innocent, what have I done to those people?"

He felt guilt but he thought how his guardian had treated him. He then stopped his eyes turned big. He started having flash-backs of his guardian, his guardian hitting him, screaming at him, and he remembered him self always crying after-wards.

He turned his head down and then rose it very quick. He had a evil look on his face. He then jumped on a man's head and ripped it off his body with his own two hands. Blood dripping every where people started running he than turned invisible he see a woman's leg getting cut off.

He had tackled a car with his shoulders which hit another and another causing a collision.

Sonic and Tails where at the arcade playing air hockey like they always did. Until they saw people running and heard shrieks of fear. They saw a car thrown and destroyed a building across

the street. "Wow what was that?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know lets check it out" replied Tails. Tails started fly with his tail. He pushed the door open and then his tail got ripped off. Tails fell down on the back of his head. Sonic rushed

down to Tails. "Tails speak to me" shouted Sonic. Sonic lifted up Tails's head. Sonic's hands where covered with a lot of blood. He checked the back of his head. He saw Tails was bleeding a lot and fast. Tails then stopped breathing.

"Tails Tails! Come on buddy come on" "What could of done this to you what?" Sonic heard an explosion and turned around. He saw Espio killing. He couldn't believe it. "Espio what are you doing man?" asked Sonic.

Sonic got closer seeing Espio stabbing a man. But he looked at Espio's face. Espio was crying while he was attacking people. "Espio what's wrong?" he shouted. Espio then through a man at Sonic. Sonic caught the man and Espio moved his mouth and said "I'm really sorry" without speaking. Espio ran but Sonic followed him.

"Where are you going?" asked Sonic. Espio through two stars at Sonic. Sonic moved but the stars did scratch and wound him. But if Sonic just stood there they would of killed him.

Sonic went home and saw Amy and Cream standing out the door. "Sonic what happened" asked Amy starring at his deep wounds. Cream asked worried "where's Tails?" Sonic looked at her and he nodded his. Cream gasped and started crying.

Amy was curing Sonics wounds "ahhhhhhhh, Amy not so tight" Screamed Sonic. Amy asked "who did this to you?" Sonic responded "Espio." "Espio" repeated Amy confused. "Yes Espio"

he said back at her. "Man why can't Cream stop the tears?" Sonic asked. "Sonic she has lost someone she loved, that's how I would've been if I lost you." Amy told him. "Really" he asked. "Yes" she answered. Sonic told Amy and Cream to think they were just playing air hockey. They both smiled at him. "We'll solve this tomorrow" Amy insisted. Then they all went to bed. Everyone was sound asleep but not Sonic he couldn't sleep of thinking of Espio and the innocent

people. He couldn't believe what he had seen.

As for Espio he finally calmed down. He never really wanted to do all that. But the only place he went to sleep was under a bus stop bench. In his sleep he could only dream about his past. He started remembering the time when no one wanted him and he was in the street about one day old crying on the sidewalk when a man grabbed him and took him home. His name was Mark. He took great care to him. They always had fun together until one night Mark had put him to sleep. When the front door slammed open and a dark black figure entered the house. He had woken up from the slam of the door. He heard Mark scream and he got off the bed and when he got out of the room Mark wasn't there, the door was open, it was raining, and there where drops of blood on the ground. This made him cry.

Then he started remembering himself looking in the middle of the night looking for Mark on the street. Then he remembered the martial arts teacher taking him to his own home.

He then got angry his eyes turned red and he started destroying. Sonic heard the destruction and jumped out his window to help. He got to the city where Espio was destroying everything. Sonic rushed to Espio and shouted "stop Espio stop." Espio turned around and through a light post to Sonic. Sonic wasn't fast enough and got hit on his stomach. He fell to the ground. Sonic didn't want to hurt Espio. He tried to jump on Espio's back to calm him down. Espio saw Sonic coming toward him and then he turned invisible. Sonic was in the air when Espio turned invisible. "Where is he?" Sonic asked himself but then Espio appeared behind Sonic and punched him hard on his back. Sonic went down to the ground so fast he hit the ground in les than one second.

It was like an explosion the cement went flying in the air and there was smoke everywhere.

Sonic was buried on the street. There was a huge gap where Sonic was laying. Sonic was twitching and struggling to get up, he was badly bruised, and his left wrist was broken.

Espio came down to the gap Sonic was in. He then got Sonic by the neck and pulled him out of the gap. Choking him up Sonic could hardly breathe. "Help me, help me please" asked Espio in a very low pitch voice and threw Sonic to a bus stop bench. When Sonic hit the bench his back

cracked. Sonic was out cold on the broken up bench. Sonic woke up and saw Shadow. "So you woke up I see" said Shadow. "What do you what Shadow?" asked Sonic. "I just want to help you" he said. "Help me, from what?" Sonic asked. "Oh you know something or someone destroying the city someone whose name happens to be Espio" Shadow told Sonic. "I don't need you're help so beat it" he replied. "Oh but you do, he just kicked your ass in less than 1, 2, 3, so if I was you I would ask for help, you know when you where out cold I tried to stop him" "You did?" asked Sonic. "Yes but I failed, we failed to defeat him separately but we can change all that if we join together and we can unite our strength and power" Shadow told him.

Sonic was confused why Shadow would help him, he thought on what to do. "Shadow you got yourself a deal, but I don't want Espio to get hurt alright" Sonic told Shadow. "Of course" answered Shadow.

Sonic and Shadow went searching for Espio. "Where do you think he is?" Sonic asked. "I

have no clue or answer but if he was close we would hear a murdering scream" answered Shadow. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh" "What was that?" asked Sonic. "It's him" Shadow replied.

"Ready" Sonic asked and Shadow nodded yes. "Chaos Control" shouted Sonic and Shadow

at the same time. The power of the chaos emeralds have made them stronger and they have changed with power. Sonic was no longer blue he was gold and white and Shadow was no longer black and he was white and red.

Sonic jumped on top of Espio. Espio threw Sonic to a close building. CRASH the building had fallen down. Espio saw what he has done and he was calming down. Espio went to help Sonic. "Need a hand" asked Espio. "Actually I do I broke my left one, but it's great to have you back buddy" Sonic replied. "Aaaaaaaaaagh" shouted Espio and fell to the ground. "Espio!" shouted Sonic and he saw Shadow with a broken up pipe with blood on the tip "what you do that for?" asked Sonic angrily. "Shut up" shouted Shadow to Sonic. "You don't know how long I have been waiting to do that" he said. "You never cared about all those people harmed and killed, you just wanted to cure your selfish needs against your rival, you planned this all a long!" Sonic told Shadow.

"Yes and what are you going to do about it?" Shadow asked Sonic and punched him to the ground. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" shouted Sonic for mercy Shadow was stepping on Sonic's broken hand. Crack and then another crack as Sonic was in pain by Shadow's foot on his hand.

Espio woke up from the screams of Sonic. Espio then got a small ninja knife he then turned invisible. Shadow fell to the ground and was bleeding on the side of his forehead because Espio

hit Shadow with the back tip of his knife. "So you want to start something?" Shadow asked Espio. Espio just stood still and smirked at Shadow.

Shadow went running and punched Espio. Espio fell to the ground and got up very quick with a ripped lip. With that strike Espio now is bleeding, Espio wiped the blood off his lip with his hand. He then got his knife and opened his lip, he was bleeding like hell. Espio then got some blood with his thumb and index finger; he rubbed his blood together and made a vow. "I promise

I will kill you for all those people I killed, for all those people that lost souls because of me,

And I'll do it for a person who wouldn't give up on stopping me and that person is Sonic, Shadow I will kill you I promise!"

"Hahahaaahaaaa!" laughed Shadow. "What's so funny?" asked Espio. "Such strong words for a person who doesn't have the guts to do that." Shadow told him. "What do you say?" he asked. "You heard me you don't have the guts." said Shadow once more. Espio's eyes turned dark red and fog started to rise and circle him. "What have I done?" Shadow told himself. Espio then put a knife between his teeth and the ground started to shake and lots of fog circled Shadow then Espio disappeared.

"Aghhhhhhh, where did he go said Shadow, then Shadow got a huge cut on his back and then his leg, his chest, his arm, "what's happening?", shouted Shadow and then Espio appeared in front of him. He then saw Espio with a knife with blood. "Motherfucker" Shadow said and Espio disappeared again only this time behind Shadow, Espio threw his knife and Shadow turned

around "aghhhhhhhhh" shouted Shadow as he fell to the ground. Espio went walking slowly and picked up his knife from Shadow's forehead and then he fainted from exhaustion.

"Aghhhhh" where am I?" asked Espio when he woke up. "You're at the hospital." "Who said that?" he asked. "It's just me and it's good to have you back buddy." "Sonic you're alright what about your hand?" "Don't worry about that it's all casted up, but don't worry it will live" "What happened?" asked Espio. "Don't worry about that either everything turned out how it was suppose to be it was like a happy ending" Sonic told him. "We'll that's good." said Espio as he went back to sleep.

The End

This story took me a long time so I hope you like it. Please review.


End file.
